


Underneath The Same Starry Sky

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [53]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, one year apart zine, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Takes place during the 1 year hiatus in Fairytail, first focusing on Natsu, then Lucy during this time.  Natsu reflects on why he left to train, and Lucy on how she misses him.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/686637
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Underneath The Same Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> this is my piece for the One Year Apart fanzine.

Every single muscle in Natsu’s body ached worse than being electrocuted by one of Laxus’ lightning bolts. His joints screamed like a banshee if he even thought about moving an inch for the rest of the night and he prayed that come morning’s light he could get up to do it all again. The training routine he’d carved out for himself was ten times harder than anything he’d ever attempted before, but it’s a necessary evil and one that numbed his mind to the reasons behind its mission. Tartaros was a wake-up call. A proverbial slap to the ego that brought the mighty Fairytail guild to its knees. Sure, they won the battle, but at a substantial cost.

He couldn’t afford to lose like that again. Not when there were so many things at stake.

But tonight, there’s nothing more he can do except lie on his bedroll staring up at the sky. If someone attacked him now in such a vulnerable state, they might win. He doubted it. Even the locals steered clear of the mountain he’d chosen. Too afraid of the rumors of a crazy fire wielding man who could shake the very bedrock beneath their feet. No, tonight it’s just him, Happy, and that sky. A beautiful expanse of darkened heavens with no clouds to dampen its effects.

Ugh! Nights like this were the hardest. Each time he opened his eyes and gazed upon those twinkling stars his partner would drift into his mind and throw it back into chaos. _Lucy…._ The golden queen who reigns over the celestial world, adored by her spirits, loved by her friends, and treasured by his truly. 

Everything he did was to protect the ones he loved. And above all, _her_.

Just thinking about the attractive blonde sent a strange flutter through his core. Natsu wasn’t immune to the desires created in any hot-blooded male when seeing such an attractive female. But she’s different, _special_ , not something treated like arm-candy or tied down by anyone unless of her own choosing. Besides, he didn’t feel worthy of her attention. _Not yet_. Maybe one day, but not until he could truly safeguard her future, even from his own demons. Besides, there’s still much to do. It’s only his second month and already the drain on his mind, body, and soul pushed him to his limits. But Natsu’s no quitter. Once he set his heart on something, he would move all of Earthland to see it through. Things would get easier over time as his body adapts to the training, so until then, no pain, no gain, and a blonde waiting at the end of this goal.

 _‘I really wish you were here Igneel…. Too many questions I never got the answer to…. Even new ones on things I don’t quite know what to do with.’_ Natsu lets out an audible exhale. _‘I miss you…. It’s like a huge part of me’s gone and I know I’ll never get it back. Will that empty feeling ever go away?’_ His eyes close for a moment as he remembers the pain of watching the fight between Igneel and Acnologia. He’d held out so much hope that Igneel would win, only to have that faith dashed against the rocks like a ship, wrecking along the shore. It was at that point, when Natsu felt like the small child again, alone and lost in the forest before Makarov had found and taken him to Fairytail. He’d promised Igneel to keep growing, to keep looking towards the future, and he will. He will get stronger! But such pain and sense of initial loss from his childhood had never fully gone away, just sidetracked once he’d met Lucy. 

Again, with Lucy. That day in Hargeon was the last time Natsu’d gone off on his own in search of Igneel. Was that meaningful? It had to be. How else could one person, who he’d just met, unconsciously change his course in life if it didn’t have some major significance? What would Igneel have said about her? _‘Who am I kidding, he would love Lucy! I bet he would tease me about her if he were here…. I know she would have liked him too….’_ She would never be a replacement for his adoptive dragon father, but… _‘Lucy fills some void.’_ A concept he couldn’t deny any longer. 

This training mission was the longest they’d been apart since, well, the day they met. It’s a little weird, Natsu would admit, and he missed her along with all of his friends. He wondered what they’re up to. Are they rebuilding the guild hall right now? Probably to be even bigger or better than before. ‘ _Yeah…. It’s gonna be so nice to see it again!’_ He should have stayed to help them rebuild, but this is more important. _‘So, we don’t lose the next time!’_ Did Gray miss their fighting, because he kind of did. He loved to rile that ice queen up! _‘I’m sure they’re all doing fine.’_

But to take the power left to him by Igneel, he needed to strengthen his reserves and that took time. He really didn’t understand how long he would be away for. It could be months or even years; hopefully not the latter. Mastering this new secret art is his primary focus and he couldn’t go back until he’d attained it. It was his hidden weapon against his brother and it just needed to be perfect. 

Long blistering days had turned into weeks. Laborious weeks dragged into months and as each one passed the physical pain had morphed into an emotional toll. Now five months into his training, Natsu sometimes lost track of time itself, and it was only with Happy’s help that he knew how long he’d been at this. The cheerleading Exceed made sure they had food or other provisions because the slayer would forget. Even his hair was now past his shoulder blades, but he tied it back when it got in his way. 

Though it wasn’t all that bad, he’d made a lot of progress and was sure that it wouldn’t be too much longer till he could return home. So, after another long day and a meal of roasted wild bird, Natsu submerges himself up to his neck in a nearby hot pond. It was one of the few reasons he’d chosen this semi-isolated location. The broiling waters were a bit too hot for any normal humans, but for a fire dragon slayer, something perfectly suited to soothe away his aches, and maybe some of his anguish. Lately a few of Zeref’s parting words, _“to kill or let live,”_ were toying with his mind. _“The one to reach me will be you or END…”_ He still didn’t fully understand it. Igneel also told him not to look at the END book. But why not? Who is this END person?! “And what the hell did Zeref mean by _passing to me, an even greater despair?!_ ” Regardless of not understanding, the message was clear. _Trouble was coming._

The steaming waters were making him sleepy, but he wasn’t ready to let it take him yet. He just need to hash out these thoughts so he could move on because if he couldn’t, then he wouldn’t be able to focus on his training. To concentrate the residual power, he needed a clear mind. A long exhale escapes and Natsu closes his eyes. Killing wasn’t the Fairytail way, so that wasn’t something Natsu even wanted to consider. There had to be another solution, but it was difficult to figure out what that could be since he didn’t even know who or what this enemy was. From the scant information they’d given him, END was the most powerful demon Zeref had ever created, one that not even Igneel could defeat. That meant END could be his most formidable opponent to date, aside from maybe Acnologia. 

_Acnologia…_ all the hairs along his arm tingle. The evil dragon born of a by-gone slayer era, is another problem that needed solving. How were they supposed to defeat a dragon that other dragons were afraid of? He remembered the quaking fear that all the slayers and dragons felt when Acnologia showed up. Everyone’s panic and trembling emotions were palpable. That vile creature had disappeared once more, but he’ll no doubt, show up at the worst time. “Argh!” Another beautiful part of being in the middle of nowhere, Natsu could scream all he wanted to. He relaxes his eyelids, letting the feeling of the steam envelop his senses. 

_Words unspoken passed between them as he hung his head whilst the tears flowed, and snot dripped. Lucy held on tight, her arms wrapped around his middle, her face buried in the crook of his back like she’d done the night they’d defeated future Rogue. Despite his promises to Igneel, Natsu’s heart had shattered and needed to fit back together like a jigsaw puzzle. He was thankful that Lucy didn’t prod, just allowed him to feel, to process, like she just knew he would come out of this. Her silent support meant so much to him, and she didn’t even know it._

_“Can we just go home?” he whispers under his breath. “I’m tired.”_

_Lucy nods and moves to let go, but Natsu places his hand on her arm. “To your apartment, just for tonight? I’d… rather not be alone right now.”_

_“Sure, Natsu.”_

_It was one of the rare occasions that Lucy didn’t kick him out of bed. Maybe she was too tired. After a shower, Natsu crawls under the covers. Her calming scent of strawberry cream providing him some satisfaction, a reassurance that he wasn’t alone, and reminded him he still had a lot to live for. And as his eyes close, the vision of her sleeping form, so peaceful, sends him off into a dreamless, yet fitful slumber._

_When light filtered through his closed lids the following morning, Natsu opens them to a fully awakened mind despite the pitiful amount of sleep he’d gained. Through the night, Lucy had latched onto his side, keeping him pinned to his back. She sighs, mumbling at his minute movements, before licking her lips and drifting away again clutched to his arm. He exhales, turning to his side to gaze upon her better. ‘Lucy…’ Natsu sweeps away some tendrils that had fallen over her eyes. ‘How am I to protect her when I couldn’t even save my father? How can I protect any of my friends from the dangers coming call?’ It wasn’t a matter of if he could, but a must. He places a kiss upon her slightly furrowed brow. ‘I promise you Lucy. I swear on Igneel I will protect you at any cost!’_

_Even though he’d decided that morning to leave on a training quest, he just couldn’t tell her, not in person knowing the pain it might stir back up for both of them. All he could hope for a week later when he clutched the letter in his hand, that she would understand. “Wait for me,” he whispers as he places the letter on her coffee table…_

Natsu opens his eyes. Ugh, why was he dreaming about that now? He twists his body in the steaming waters to rest his head on his arms on the edge. How long had he fallen asleep for? Couldn’t have been long since the position of the moon had only shifted slightly. Maybe he was feeling a little guilty for leaving that letter the way he had. It was a copout. _‘Yeah…’_ he sighs, _‘she deserved better from me, but I just couldn’t face her.’_ Too late now to do anything about it.

It was almost over; he runs his hand over the new tattoo on his arm, reminiscing about the last 8 months. All the power condensed in his body thrummed like a child excited to play with their new toy. But it would have to wait and lay dormant for now. Until the time was right, behind the symbols it shall remain. This whole journey was one of self-recovery, through down-right struggles of the heart and mind. So, unleashing the full power of the Fire Dragon King too early would be a waste of all that he’d fought to attain. And that was okay, for through this self-discovery Natsu had become a lot stronger. The control over his element was down to pinpoint accuracy, and whether as a stream of fire or as a conflagration, it was all by his manipulation. He was giddy about showing this off and according to Happy, the perfect opportunity was coming up in just two months. All the more reason for him to buckle down and finish his training. 

Lucy had hoped some of her friends would attend the games, even just to watch but no one did. It was sad to think, _‘I’ve been looking this entire year…’_ she breaks down against the wall filled with all the information she’d dug up on her ex-guildmates. She knew where some were, while others… _Sigh, ‘Still nothing on Natsu.’_ There’d been wild rumors that could be him. Nothing concrete and they were always stories passed along from a friend of a friend. But it was enough to comfort her sometimes, to know they were still under the same starry skies. Ugh! Lucy missed them all so much. “Well, no point in crying about it tonight,” she laments to Plue. Tomorrow was the finals, and she needed her sleep. Lucy steals away to her bed and lets happier dreams bring her solace. 

Ten grueling months has passed by, but they’d made it! The sun had yet to rise, but the pair arrived just in time to see the last day of the Grand Magic Games tournament. Natsu turns his nose to the wind, scenting from atop a hill overlooking the large city of Crocus. “Happy, I think Lucy is here!” 

“But, why would she be here?” the Exceed queries. “Could she be here for the games?”

“Probably. We should look for her as soon as we can!”

“I thought you’re gonna challenge the winners?”

“Oh right,” Natsu smirks, “Imma go kick their asses and you look for her.”

“Aye sir!!” 

Morning’s light came and Lucy already knew it wouldn’t be very exciting. The games only stirred up more pain from the loss of her friends and Fairytail, so it took a lot of self-motivation just to care. Sure, there were exciting moments during the tournament but nothing like the year they won. All the big guilds, their friends, no one took part this year saying it wasn’t worth it without Fairytail to compete against. Lucy couldn’t blame them. She takes one last longing glance at her wall and heads out the door.

 _‘Such a farce…’_ Lucy stood there in the press box bored out of her mind. Sure, Jason was excited after she’d pointed out Scarmiglione’s plan not only to win but to rake it in with the brokers. Odds of 100 to 1 would pay out handsomely for anyone that bet on their win. To her it was cheating and a blight on the games. But no one had even noticed what they were doing. _Sad._ Then again, with none of the more powerful guilds in attendance, she guessed there wasn’t anyone around who could sense their true power levels except for her. Surprise, surprise, she rolls eyes. The crowds all jump to their feet when Scarmiglione’s last opponent falls, but Lucy is just happy it’s over.

But what’s this? A rumbling murmur filters through the crowds. She and Jason look over and see a heavily cloaked man walking into the arena. Who is that? What is this?! So much power! The hairs on her neck stand on edge. “Evacuate the arena….” She cries out, but… “Eh!” The power and heat radiating off of the figure is burning her top off! “Kiyah!” Her arms frantically wrap around her bust, forgetting all about the danger. As the smoke clears enough to see, she sees the culprit. Her eyes widen. “Natsu?!!!”

Screams of his name bounce around her. Everyone is excited to see the slayer!

“Long time no see, Lucy!!!”

She turns around to see the flying Exceed. “Happy?!! What are you doing here?”

The other participants rush out to challenge Natsu but when his power and heat spikes even higher, they turn tail and run, screaming monster. How hot does his power get?! This was a lot stronger than she remembered him to be! 

The Exceed chuckles, “Natsu always tends to overdo things.”

But by then Lucy had stopped paying attention to the chaos going on around her. The stadium was melting, members of Scarmiglione were out cold on the arena floor. And all she could do was stare at the man she’d been wanting to see for so long. It was really him and not a figment of her imagination! A deluge of emotions floods her mind so quickly that there is no processing any of it. Happiness, sadness, anger, nothing. It was simply, in shock. 

With the rest of the challengers running in fear, Natsu finally realizes something. He looks up and they lock eyes for a moment. So fired up from his entrance, he’d almost forgotten she was here. 

“Yo!” his grin so wide it covers from ear to ear. “Been a while, huh? Lucy!”

Same old Natsu, she sighs, what had she expected? With a crinkle of her eyes and a softening of her expression. “How’ve you been?”


End file.
